Moshi Moshi
by Katomi-chan
Summary: Yet another story of the Naruto cast in a high school. It isn't predictable! Random partners for projects! Fallowing Hinata's story, as she goes through projects partners, dances, boys, fights, and family and a parenting course! A.U.!
1. Chapter 1 First day back

-1**Moshi Moshi Chapter 1**

Flip, she had turned yet another page of her exciting book, it was over a 1000 pages long and full of small little words, but Hinata couldn't help but enjoy the great novel. She was at a very interesting part of the book she was close the major crisis of the plot and she couldn't help but read on before school she had time.

SNAP! Her mind stopped the possible reason was most likely from her sister snapping the book shut and looking at Hinata was the most cheeky grin anyone has ever seen. She most likely learned it from that Konohamaru kid.

"Daddy says… Time for school!" Hanabi said with that smirk she picked up from Neji….

"Hanabi… I never got to save my page!" Hinata replied.

"Opps… Oh well." Its not like Hanabi cared much she was much too young to love great novels such as the one Hinata was reading… Or she just didn't choose to read.

--

One thing Hinata hated most about school, actually its was probably the only thing she didn't like, was the uniforms. Skirts just wasn't what she enjoyed wearing, no Hinata wasn't exactly a tomboy but she didn't feel comfortable in the short things. Who ever designed them was a pervert. Though she didn't hear many other girls complaining.

Neji, her cousin, was actually fond of the skirts. No one else seemed to know he was a closet pervert, and he hid it quite well, but living with him you tend to get to know people… a little more then you would like to. All the Hyuugas lived together, and Hinata didn't question about it. She enjoyed having her family close even though her father was very strict.

--

"Hinata… Lets go." Neji stated calmly while walking out the door. Hinata was already out the door and waiting for him, Why did Neji take so damn long in the bathroom? He was worse then Hinata, or even Ino for that matter.

"Yes!" Hinata said and quickly fallowed after him. It was mandatory that Neji and Hinata walked to school together, her father wouldn't have it any other way.

The walk was silent as usual and Hinata always fallowed behind she knew Neji loved his personal space, but eventually they would run into Tenten and Rock Lee those two usually made things a lot more loud and fun. Tenten usually talked to Neji most because if Lee started to talk to him Neji would most likely punch him from annoyance. So Hinata usually ended up chatting with him, not that she minded much Lee was a very encouraging person and made her laugh often.

"Neji! Hinata!" There as Tenten in the school uniform like every other girl that attended the high school. Even though Tenten preferred wearing pants she did look really nice in a skirt. And Neji agreed on that as well ((Yeah I couldn't help but make him a closet pervert)).

"Hello Tenten" Hinata replied Neji being the cool self gave a nod in acknowledgement.

"NEJI!" Rock Lee shouted running across the road not such a good idea but Rock lee wasn't very bright when he saw his friends in the morning. "Embrace the spring of youth!" He said and opened his arms.

"Lee… You aren't the 'spring of youth.'" Tenten said with a questioning glare at the fuzzy eye browed boy. Hinata was giggling softly in the background. This was the standard morning for the 4.

--

"AH! SHIKAMARU GET OUT OF YOUR HOUSE!" Ino yelled her face displaying rage. Her friend Chouji was eating a bag of chips.

CREEEEK! The door to the lazy Shikamaru had finally opened.. Revealing…. Shikamaru in his Pjs.

BOOOF!!!!!!!!! Ino's fist had just made contact with Shikamaru's face. .. A few minutes later they were all heading to school, all with their uniforms, and an ice pack for poor Shikamaru's face.

"Chouji…. You really shouldn't eat potato chips in the morning…" Ino suggested… Later she will demand.

"-Munch- I missed breakfast -munch-" Chouji explained. Shikamaru yawned again but winced from the pain of his now sore… well his whole face hurt that was for sure.

And yet, this was the usual….

--

"Hinata, you are having physical education correct?" Rock lee asked. Hinata nodded in response she didn't hate gym but all they really did was run around in circles most of the time and frankly a lot of the girls were competing with each other. And does anyone know why? It was because of a certain black haired boy. No not Rock Lee…. The one and only Sasuke Uchiha! The school they attended didn't really care for splitting girls and boys into different classes so some times boys and girls were in the same gym class.

"I hope I can beat my lap time from last year" Hinata replied softly, Rock lee gave her the nice guy pose.

"I surely think you shall Hinata! During the break you were running a lot!" Rock lee boomed. Hinata couldn't help but smile then blush in embarrassment, the only reason she was running around was because of her friends Kiba's dog Akamaru, she had to take care of him while Kiba was on vacation. And she ended up running around a lot because of Akamaru's fascination of the out doors, the ones with out fences of course.

Finally arriving at the school she noticed that it wasn't that crowded at least for now when Sasuke arrived there was bound to be a herd of girls.

--

Wondering off by herself, (Not such a good idea I might add) she was making her way to her locker, at least then she could dispose of any unwanted books and grab her notes and things for her first subject which just so happened to be English. She loved English and she did very well in it. Placing her small backpack in the locker and taking the English note book and small pencil case, she closed the locker with her hip and attached the lock once again.

"AHH! SASUKE-KUN!"

"I'll hold your books Sasuke!"

"Go away you cow!

"Hey Sasuke is mine step away!"

Hinata winced at the squealing voices you would think by now in high school they would be over their crushes it had been going on…. Since well the first time she had ever seen Sasuke, oh yes preschool!

She shrugged and stayed as close to the wall as possible she couldn't afford breaking an arm again, yes the herd of fan girls were very violent. Hinata didn't exactly know what they saw in him, Sasuke was very emotionless, but he did act mature and cool, except when it came to Naruto, they both usually fought a lot.((I don't know if this a sasuhina fic… So don't think it is…))

Eventually they passed her, although it took a lot of strength for Hinata not to be pried off the wall. She was still gripping onto it until she noticed a weird glare in her direction.

"Hinata?" Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji said in unison. Hinata was blushing cherry red and quickly composed herself.

"Sorry!" She apologized.

"Fan girls?" Shikamaru asked and Hinata nodded in reply. "Ah.." He understood. Shikamaru usually napped outside in the summer during his break under the shady tree. Eventually Sasuke came out and walked passed the spot, and Shikamaru ended up with a fractured rib… Or two.

"So Hinata! Do you have English first?" Ino asked.

"Ah yes!" Hinata replied.

"That's great so do I! And Shikamaru, though Chouji has math instead…" Ino said, "Though It will be like Shikamaru isn't there he will end up sleeping in class anyways." Ino gave a glare to her lazy friend who gave a careless stare in return. "Ah well we shall see you in class the ne?" Ino said cheerfully and went off to her locker Chouji and Shikamaru reluctantly fallowed.

Hinata gave a nod and a wave.

BRIIING!

That was the bell Hinata hurried to her first class English, though they usually had 5 minutes to get to class, Hinata wanted to get a pretty good seat and defiantly not get the front! English was her favourite subject but sitting at the front usually gave her a head ache from the teacher yelling at the class so much, having just Shikamaru usually made the teacher yell because of his sleeping habits and Hinata had a hunch she would have a lot more troublesome teens in her class.

--

Hinata was around the mid back of the room and too the side, near the window it gave her the spot to day dream and also look out side which she loved doing! She was the second person in the class Shino, one of her good friends was the first honestly Hinata didn't know how that kid made it to class on time everyday and he was always first.

She gave him a soft smile and a little wave, he nodded in return. She was playing with her notebook and doodling on the front page, write her name in different styles drawing a few things swirls stars hearts… Those sort of things, eventually kids started to pile in. Kiba came in and sat in front of her like her usually did. He gave her a friendly hello before goofing off with Naruto. Hinata blushed at just seeing the blonds haired boy. Though she was over her crush she had a great admiration for him, and often still got nervous and embarrassed in his presence there still was a small bit of an infatuation still left in her after all Naruto was her first crush but, he didn't seem to notice.

Ino and Shikamaru soon came after, Ino behind her and Shikamaru beside her. Shikamaru did know that Hinata was a quiet one and wouldn't bug him. Naruto was beside Kiba so it would keep him occupied Sakura was in front of him so encase of an absence from Sakura or Kiba at least Naruto would be distracted. Yes Shikamaru did have a great plan on finding the perfect spot. Shino was on the other side of him, and the last seat was behind him, he presumed it was going to be empty until a certain black haired heartthrob came in right as the bell rang. Now Shikamaru regretted sitting where he was, Sasuke and Naruto would argue until the world blew up, and he was right in between them…

--

"Ah well! Good morning class!" A masked teacher said.

"You're late!" Naruto boomed at him. The teacher waved him off.

"Ah well I saw a cat in a tree.."

"You were in the staff room…." Ino corrected.

"Oh well I'm here now. Let's get started with the attendance!"

…..

"Hinata? Hinata Hyuuga!" Hinata jumped, apparently she dozed off.  
"Uh here!" She mumbled quietly a small blush crept onto her face, Kakashi nodded and continued.

--

"Okay.. Now that that's finally over with, we will start with the lessons tomorrow, but here's a project that's due at the end of the week." Kakashi started handing out papers. Hinata was okay with projects she worked well by herself. "You must do them with a partner it's easier and less for me to mark." Kakashi added. Hinata sighed softly. ((Yes I'm actually going to choose random people with other random peoples!))

"Okay… Sakura and Kiba… Ino and… Shino!" Kakashi mostly chose Ino and Shino because it rhymed. ((And I did too)) There were some groans in the class.

"Erg.. How troublesome." A certain lazy student finally spoke. Though Shikamaru was a genius he would probably end up with someone who didn't do any work at all.

"Sasuke… And Naruto.." Kakashi said then smirked afterwards everyone knew about those two they always fought, those it was mostly teasing they were competitive and acted like they hated each other. Though Hinata could tell they had some strange friendship of some sort.

"Shikamaru and Hinata." He said after a few more names were called. "Well we all know how that project will turn out." Kakashi chuckled.

Hinata bit her lower lip, being paired up with the smartest teen she'd ever known made her feel a bit insecure about her work.

"Don't worry Hinata… If Shikamaru doesn't do anything just tell me I'll punch him…" Ino whispered from behind her.

"You guys have the rest of the period to work on it!" Kakashi said then sat down on his beautiful chair and began reading his dirty romance … book.

--

"This is simple.." Shikamaru said looking at the assignment, make an opinionative essay… On any subject school related.

"We can do school uniforms… I like uniforms… It means I don't have to choose different sets of close everyday… and it's easier.." Shikamaru stated a bored expression on his face.

"Uh.. I don't like the uniforms… Well the girl ones have uncomfortable skirts. They're too short." Hinata replied.

"Pfft… How could it be uncomfortable… It's so small…" Shikamaru then realised what he just said.. "Ah.." He concluded that yes the uniforms did need some changes.

"I know we could write about how the uniforms are a good idea, but should be comfortable but still showing a sense of a smart choice of clothing… That isn't inappropriate." Hinata suggested, was she ever glad to not be partnered with Naruto, she would've fainted by now, at least she knew Shikamaru from her friend Ino in a sense.

"Good idea…" He replied.

--

**Okay so that's the first chapter of MOSHI MOSHI!**

**I have no clue why I called it that,**

**But it's what Japanese say when answering the phone and I though it would be cool to put it as a title…**

** . **

**It's not that cool eh?**

**Well this is my first AU**

**I like Naruto High school fics and thought I should try it out for myself**

**And I've always wanted Hinata to be with random people, most of the time she is partnered up with the expected I thought a change would be nice. Remember there are more projects to come so anyone can suggest a random project partners thing… And it doesn't mean they are a pairing PFFT!**


	2. Chapter 2 the rest of the day

-1**Moshi Moshi chapter 2**

BRIIING!

The bell to the next class had rung. She looked at her next class, and stopped right before the doorway. Boof! Kiba ran into her and she fell out of the door.

"Hey Hinata… Why'd you stop?" He asked her. Hinata got up and showed her schedule. "A parenting course?" He chuckled, "Funny, I'm in it too." He handed the schedule back and Hinata smiled softly at least she wasn't the only one in it.

--

When Hinata entered the class she noticed that Shikamaru and Ino were also there, Naruto, and Sasuke who were fighting in a corner. And her cousin. Neji was in a grade higher then her why was he there? Rock Lee then came in and sat in front of her giving her a thumbs up before turning around and bothering Neji…. Tenten was also there. Hinata was slightly confused, the class was pretty small and it only consisted of the people she knew. ((In other words… Rookie nine… And Gai's team… If anyone wants the Sand ninjas just review and I'll put them in as new students . ))

BRIING! The bell went again Hinata guessed no one else was going to be in this class.

"Hello students!" An old man walked in, he had white long hair and a very perverted grin on his face. Hinata was scared already. "This is a parenting course, as you can see not many people have joined… And… Even older students are in this class." He explained.

"My name is Jiraiya…" Jiraiya introduced himself. "In this class… You will receive a baby like doll that functions just like an ordinary baby. You will get partners… And in some cases considering this class is male dominated… There will be Boy X boy partners….. And there is nothing wrong with that class" Naruto shot him a glare.

"Just don't let me be with Sasuke-teme! If I am he will defiantly be the UKE!" Naruto demanded Sasuke threw a textbook at his face.

"Don't worry I haven't decided the partners yet… Besides we have some other things to get started before that project…." Jiraiya explained.. "This lesson today will be well… Like your health class."

"WHOOHOO!" Rock Lee shouted, "Now everyone will know the importance of not doing drugs!" He gleamed.

"The other health class." Tenten said a whacked him over the head.

--

Well Jiraiya loved that part of the class.. It was the whole reason he taught the parenting course. To see everyone's faces when he was done the lesson. Naruto was wide eyed, Sakura was blushing and looking at her notes, Shikamaru was sleeping. Tenten was pretending to look somewhere else, Sasuke was twitching, Shino was… Shino, Chouji was still eating but more franticly, Neji was about to barf because of the STD section, Lee was shocked and his mouth was wide open, Ino was sending glares toward the teacher, Kiba was in the middle of passing a note until he saw the board and began to have a bleeding nose, and last of all Hinata was passed out on the floor.

--

BRIING! It was lunch time but the students that attended to parenting course had just lost their appetites. Poor little souls…

"Ca'mon Hinata it wasn't that bad.." Ino said, she already had 'the talk' from her parents a couple of times. Hinata did know where babies came from, but she wasn't taught so thoroughly before. "A bit disgusting but… That's how you were born now lets go get some lunch." Ino was most likely the one that was the least affected.

"Uhm.. Okay…" Hinata was trying to avoid fainting again, ahhh the agony! THE IMAGES! It was a parenting course not SEX ED!

--

Sitting at the lunch table was Tenten, Sakura, and Ino. Hinata joined them with her bento box. Everyone had already started eating and Hinata was quite hungry herself.

"Did you hear? There's going to be a dance this Friday.. .I think the theme is just welcoming back the students." Ino announced.

"Yes! I can't wait I have to go shopping for the perfect pink outfit!" Sakura said her latest obsession was pink… Other then Sasuke of course.

"Oh… That seems nice." Hinata replied eating a rice ball.

"Yeah… I hope they won't go nuts on a date thing like last year…" Tenten said. "I don't see what's so special about a date, someone took me once… And they ended up hanging with their friends the whole time.. So I'm not going t-"

"Tenten… GO to the dance with me." Neji demanded.

"Sure!" Tenten replied happily. Sakura, Ino and Hinata all gave her a questioning glare.

"You were saying?" Sakura said.

--

"I dare you to take Tenten to the dance!" Naruto said he was with his friends at a table, (You know who they are don't make me list them…)

"Fine… But, this means I don't have to play anymore." Neji replied he was in a bad mood from the parenting course.

--

"Well at least you have a date now" Ino glared at her.

"Ah well… There's only one more year of high school after this I might as well enjoy it while I can… So do any of you have a certain someone?" Tenten asked

"Sasuke…" Sakura and Ino said in unison.

"Hey I'm going with Sasuke!" They both said

"No! I am!" They both said again.

"What about you Hinata?" Tenten asked ignoring her two other friends.

"Uhm.." Hinata blushed poking her fingers together actually Hinata didn't really care who she went with. "I guess anyone who asks me, t-that I know." She replied softly.

"Ah well… There's bound to be someone." Tenten said.

--

"Are you guys taking anyone?" Kiba asked.

"No…" Sasuke replied bluntly.

"I'm already taking someone." Neji said.

"We all knew that.." Kiba glared at him.

"I'll ask Sakura…" Naruto said.

"I was going to ask the youthful blossom myself!" Lee declared.

"Ah you would never get her to say yes Busy brows. You couldn't get anyone to go with you!" Naruto laughed.

"Nah Lee isn't so bad, if he had a make over… He is bound to have some sort of girl fans… If Sasuke died that is.." Shikamaru yawned.

"Nah.. Hinata would most likely say yes…" Neji said. "She doesn't care much about appearance and she hates guys like Sasuke." He explained. Sasuke twitched. "Besides… We all know who she was fond of."

Everyone laughed or smirked… except Naruto.

"I don't get it…" Naruto whined.

"Ah you never will." Kiba patted his friend over the back.

"So if Lee wanted to take someone She would be the only one to say yes… And not regret it?" Chouji asked.

"Yes… though I can't stand Lee so she usually talks to him on the walks to school." Neji explained.

"Ya'know… Lee is sitting right here." Naruto stated.

--

Hinata sneezed.

"Bless you." Ino said.

"Thank-you." Hinata replied.

"And if you can't get Sasuke?" Tenten asked.

"I'll go by myself and force Chouji and Shikamaru to come." Ino replied.

"I am going with Sasuke, so it doesn't matter." Sakura said.

--

"I wonder who they will ask.." Naruto was looking over at their table.

"Does it really matter? I mean Sasuke is going to say no to Sakura and Ino and every other girl. Lee and Naruto will try and get Sakura, Chouji and I will be forced to go with Ino, Neji will go with Tenten so he can keep his pride. Kiba and Naruto will just end up playing pranks… It will just be the same as last year.." Shikamaru explained then yawned.

"He has a point." Kiba said.

"Ah! My little brother. You forgot your lunch at home.." A creepy voice said from behind Sasuke. Sasuke just glared in return. Itachi passed over the bento box to him. "I couldn't help but over hear your little conversation, you're having a dance?" He asked.

"No, You're not coming." Sasuke said.

"Hm! But I will, I was last years top student to graduate I'm sure they will let me visit. After all the theme is welcome back is it not?" Itachi smirked and walked off.

"I don't know about you guys, But I think Sasuke's brother is gay." Kiba said while everyone was dead silent looking where Itachi walked off.

--

BRIIING!

Next was math it was Hinata's weak point, but she did have Sakura in her class and she sat next to her, there was no one else distracting and no one else she really knew, in this class. It was pretty uneventful having Iruka with a good class was pretty boring. It was mostly introductions and such things.

--

The last class of the day, Gym. Gai-sensei and Anko-sensei were both the teachers everyone Hinata knew was in her class. ((The rookie nine guys don't be thinking the whole world)). Though she didn't understand why there were two teachers there were only 20 of them. Ah it was gym things tend to get a bit frisky

"OKAY CLASS! We are going to do some laps today! And then…. You can all go home." Gai said youthfully?

"HAI! GAI-SENSEI!" The whole class was told to shout that after each order he gave. Anko smirked she loved teaching.

--

**AHAHAHAHAHA**

**Not a cliffy but I decided to end this chapter here…**

**I have my plan for each chapter up to 13...**

**Then…**

**I don't know what but there is going to be a lot of surprises throughout!**

**SO don't worry!**

**-Katomi-chan-**


	3. Chapter 3 The end of the first day

-1**A/N I'm really happy the people who are reading this are enjoying it, and like the fact that its crack partners for projects and such, although if you have a request for a crack pairing I can think about it . **

**Moshi Moshi Chapter 3**

"25 laps around the school!" Gai-sensei shouted.

Hinata twitched a couple of times, it wasn't that she hated running, no she actually enjoyed it, it was the fact Sasuke was in her gym class and a lot of his fan girls were also in it. Hinata glanced at some of them, they all were glaring at each other. Hinata sighed softly just like last year.

--

''Just a few more'' Hinata mumbled to herself.

Hinata was running by herself a usual thing that she did, she usually let the other girls speed ahead of her before actually trying herself, but Le also mentioned on the first day you should pace yourself to find all the good short cuts and such. Pfft, Gai had pylons we had to fallow there's no possible short cut! Hey look there's one there!

She noticed that she was pretty far behind the other runners Shikamaru was even about to catch up to her, surprisingly Shikamaru wasn't that bad of a runner he just chose not to move fast. Maybe she should wait for him? Then at least she could hear someone complaining instead of talking to herself. So she waited.

And the complaining began, "How troublesome… I never wanted to do gym class. You can blame Ino once again for forcing me." Shikamaru said he was jogging extremely slowly. "Hinata, weren't you supposed to be in a bet or something? Neji would be disappointed and broke if you just gave up."

FLASHBACK!

"It's obvious who would win, though the fan girls have anger management problems and want to impress Sasuke, Hinata has natural endurance and she is constantly running around." Neji explained.

"Why are you so set she would win a race? What does this have to do with math!" Tenten complained.

"Because all Hyuugas are the best." Neji stated calmly. "You'll see Hinata will come in first. Right Hinata?"

END OF FLASHBACK!

"Oh… Right I'll be back! I can't disappoint my cousin!" And with that Hinata tore off and the speed of light…. . Not really but something close to it.

She ran past Shino, then Kiba quickly.

"I think she finally remembered." Kiba muttered.

Then Hinata sped up even more, the fan girls were what she had to pass next. 'Oh I hope they don't trample me again.' She prayed in her mind. 'But, I can't disappoint the Hyuuga family!' She was mentally cheering herself on.

She ran past and few girls, then Sakura, and Ino who were both tied at the moment, and they were so busy glaring at each other they didn't really notice Hinata flying by.

Ahead she could see Naruto and Sasuke running those two were always competitive, but Hinata had practice over the break she wasn't going to give up now. Hinata was on her second last lap by the time she caught up to them. It wasn't that she wasn't fast enough to pass them, it was that they were both flying from each side of the track that she couldn't get by.

"You're not going to win this time Sasuke-teme!" Naruto yelled they still were both tied.

"Heh… Dobe." Sasuke replied, they moved to the left. Hinata finally ran and she was right next to them, though they were too caught up with beating each other. She looked at them both before increasing her speed again and finally making it ahead of them, she was almost there, just a few more meters. She was going to win! She felt a bit tired and wanted to go the bathroom but she was almost there!

"YAY HINATA!" Anko shouted.

"Good job! What a great display of youthfulness!" Gai-sensei said.

"Hinata won? What!" Naruto was terribly confused.

"Hn." Everyone should know who that is.

"You officially owe me ten dollars Tenten." Neji said, "I told you Hyuugas are always the best."

"We never had a bet… You just wanted to prove to me she could win I was complaining that you weren't doing math like we were supposed to. I owe you nothing." Tenten explained

"I have to admit … She did really well for the first one." Lee said, "But she was training youthfully for this."

"Okay well, she beat the Uchiha." Neji said.

Hinata collapsed.

--

She woke up with five faces staring at her (If anyone read my Hinata adventure story is this any bit familiar?) Then Lee popped over her face.

"YOU'RE ALIVE!" He shouted happily. Tenten whacked him over the head.

"Shut up." She said.

"Are you alright Hinata-san?" Ino asked. "I told you, you should have had some water at lunch time, being healthy is always better then being early for class." She explained.

"I know I'm sorry… But, no need to worry, I'm fine." Hinata said then stood up, she was really just tired and wanted a nap but it ended up more like a passing out sort of deal.

"Well, let's go to the arcade then ne?" Ino suggested, everyone there agreed.

--

"Why did I suggest going to the arcade again?" Ino asked, they ended up going to chucky cheeses, . (Hehe Chucky cheese).

"The spur of the moment I guess." Tenten replied.

"Yeah you sure aren't smart Ino." Sakura retorted.

"Uhm I don't think it's that bad I want to play a few games actually." Hinata said.

"Well why didn't you say so I thought I wan the only one." Tenten replied and pulled the young Hyuuga to a game.

"AHH NARUTO! Put the SHIELD UP!" Kiba yelled they were playing a shooter. Naruto kept blasting everything and dieing and Kiba kept protecting him. "PLAY PROPERLY! We HAVE! To beat our old score!" He yelled.

"Yeah Yeah" Naruto said and continued shooting.

GAME OVER

"YOU IDIOT!" Kiba shouted and whacked him over the head.

Meanwhile

Sasuke and Neji were having their own little battle of Soul Caliber and were hitting the buttons furiously. Shikamaru, Chouji and Shino were enjoying pizza well Chouji was Shikamaru fell asleep on the table, and Shino was sitting silently.

Tenten and Hinata had found the DDR game ((WOOT!)). Hinata was doing pretty well, and Tenten was getting frustrated with all the arrows. Lee was watching.

"HEY! I SO HIT THAT BUTTON!" Tenten yelled.

"BOO!" The machine yelled.

"HEY! YOU WANNNA PICK A FIGHT BUDDY!" Tenten was flying fists at the machine Hinata was trying to hold her back.

"Tenten it's just a game." Hinata was trying to stop her but failed.

Neji and Sasuke had finally finished their game and came to watch the two play DDR and Neji eventually dragged the girl off to stop her from being kicked out.

--

It was dark outside and it was time for the young teens to be heading home. Hinata yawned and blinked a few times tired from the day, while Sakura and Ino were still fighting about the dance, and the rest felt content, except Tenten she still was irritated because of the DDR incident.

"Hinata Let's get going." Neji said and walked off Hinata fallowing behind him as usual.

"I don't think Neji would even notice if she got kidnapped…" Naruto muttered.

"Let's go Lee." Tenten said as they both headed in the same direction as the Hyuuga's apparently they forgot they lived in their direction.

--

"Will you go to the dance with me Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"He's going with me Sakura!" Ino argued.

"I'm not going with anyone so stop asking.." Sasuke was irritated the two girls JUST HAPPENED to live NEAR HIM…. Which was probably a lie. He knew Ino didn't live anywhere around him and Sakura lived on the other side of town.

"Awww, Sasuke-kuuuun" They both begged,

"No." He replied.

"But-"

"No."

"You can go to the dance with me Sakura-chaaan!" Naruto suggested.

"…. No" Sakura said.

"Then go with me." Kiba said.

"No." She replied.

"You have no good reason not to." Kiba replied.

"No…."

"My complexion will go perfectly with your pink dress" Kiba said.

"Pick me up at 6 and don't be late" And with that Sakura started heading home. (Surprise eh?)

"WHATTT!" Naruto yelled. "HOW COME YOU GET SAKURA-CHAAN!"

"Because I have good people skills." Kiba explained, "Besides you weren't getting anywhere and Lee would've failed miserably, so does it really matter?"

"BUT! YOU KNOW I WAS SAPPOSSED TO TAKE HER!" Naruto yelled

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!" Ino shouted back.

"BUT I HAVE NO DATE!" Naruto shouted.

"….. Go with me." Ino suggested, "Then you can shut up…" She glared at him "And then I won't have to force Shikamaru to go with me for once he's such a drag." Ino explained.

"Then Sakura will be jealous and want to dance with me!" Naruto was squealing with happiness

"Pfft. Yeah whatever." And with that Ino left as well

--

**Yeah not such a good chapter But I have to get the story rolling, don't worry each day will be a chapter now, no more 3 chapter days, I just wanted everyone to know what her day is usually like, so yeah**

** . **

**Hope you guys like it**

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4 New students

-1**Moshi Moshi Chapter 4**

It was finally morning, and Hinata woke up early for school, already in her uniform she was examining herself in the mirror, did she ever wish she could get into some pants right now (Don't think dirty). She pulled down the skirt a little more to cover just to her knees. She found out last night the uniforms were designed by Jiraiya-sama. How did he get to the design them? Wasn't he just a teacher?

She sighed softly entering the kitchen her father was there and her little sister.

"Good morning!" Hanabi exploded in front of her face.

"Good morning." Hinata replied, it was a surprise Hinata wasn't much of a morning person she actually spends her nights studying and other such things.

"Hmmm. We're visiting friends tonight Hinata make sure to come straight home after school." Her father mumbled sipping his cup of tea while read some 'very' important papers.

"Okay." Hinata replied she didn't have anything 'planned,' Though she was supposed to go to the library during break to write an essay with Shikamaru but nothing big.

"I heard you were in a parenting course." Her father commented. Hinata froze.

"Yes." She replied.

"I hopefully won't be bothered by this." Her father stated. "Although it will be a good experience and you will learn to use protection… Actually you will learn to think of abstinence as the only true contraceptive." Hiashi said, how awkward was this conversation to run in on?

Neji was standing at the doorway with a smirk glancing at Hinata, who was stuck frozen and staring at the sink, with a cherry blush all over her face.

"Ready for parenting class Hinata?" Neji asked.

--

"You're really quiet today Hinata" Lee commented, Hinata was still blushing furiously from the conversation with her father.

"I'm sorry Lee, it was just an e-eventful morning." She replied.

"Ah, my mom was telling me about the importance of protection this morning. It was a bit awkward but I learned a great lesson." Lee explained recalling his morning events.

"Your mom knows about the parenting course too?" Tenten looked back at them, "My mother was going on about this will effect my whole life…. And that I will never want kids. Who says I wanted them now?" She rolled her eyes.

--

At least Shikamaru wasn't being that lazy he was writing a rough copy for the essay already. They had agreed on one person writing the rough copy, the other edit and both writing the good copy together, it was a good balanced plan editing was 'supposedly' easy job but it was actually the most difficult of the two, you had to make sure there were no mistakes fix everything and practically re-write it.

Then she started to read his writing, wait a minute, that isn't even writeing, that's scribbles. Wait a minute! She looked at his face, he was sleeping!

"Uhh" Hinata poked him a few times he didn't move. "Shikamaru!" She tried calling his name. Maybe she should get Ino. Nope she was in the library with Shino. She tapped him a few times but no use the boy was pretty much drooling from his sleep.

Hinata's eyes glanced at the items on the desk, there was a textbook. She had a few shifty eyes to see if anyone was watching. She quickly whacked him over the head, and he flew out of the chair and fell over.

"Shikamaru?" Hinata played the innocent act. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, lets get on with the essay ne?" He said. Maybe all those blows from Ino's raging fists he had finally gotten used to it. "I suddenly feel this giant pain in the back of my head." He rubbed the back of his head a few times.

"Oh, Maybe you knocked it on something or Ino got mad at you." Hinata replied.

"Hm women are so troublesome" He said then continued to write, PROPERLY this time.

"Students, I would like to present a new student to the class." Kakashi mumbled all the young teens eyes looked up. At first Hinata was a bit surprised to see someone with such bright red hair but then listened to the teacher.

"His name is Sabaku no Gaara. And he just transferred here for the year…" Kakashi explained while still reading his dirt romance novel. Not that Gaara was really all that strange except for his piercing aqua glare, bright red spiky hair, and emotionless yet killer intent expression, and a strange tattoo on his forehead, okay maybe he was pretty strange. But, Hinata knew what it was like to be the new kid and she certainly had manners and wanted to treat the new comer like he was a friend of her own.

"Any volunteers to show him around for the day?" Kakashi asked the class, it was fallowed by a sigh with the lack of response. Hinata quickly raised her hand seeing as he would choose someone next, Why exactly did she raise her hand again?

"Ah Hinata" Kakashi said then pointed to her, "See you have a new friend already" He gave a smile towards Gaara who glared in return then walked over to the young Hyuuga and sat in the empty desk beside her.

"Hello." Hinata greeted him quietly. He just glared at her, at that moment she felt like shrinking under her desk.

"Hm." Shikamaru looked at her, "I still don't know why you did that."

--

Hinata was really surprised, Gaara had the exact same schedule as her, although it was common for it to happen but, it's never actually happened to her before.

"Hello Hinata!" Rock lee greeted, "Oh we have a new student! I am ROCK LEE this Highschools handsome devil!" He declared.

"…" Gaara didn't reply just stared.

"His name is Gaara." Hinata replied for him, "He doesn't talk much, but I'm showing him around today." Hinata explained.

--

"OKAY! Let's start the class everyone, Oh… And Gaara is our new student." Jiraiya pointed at the red haired boy. "Your partners will be announced tomorrow, today we will be going over the project that will determine whether you pass or fail." He explained.

"Oh great…" Kiba mumbled.

Hinata couldn't pay attention most of the time, Gaara's intense stare on her was scaring the crap out of her.

BRRIING!

It was time for lunch after that very uneventful and very freaky 2nd period class. Hinata was starting to regret ever volunteering.

"Hey Gaara!" Naruto said, "Come sit with us!" He suggested. Hinata sighed in relief.

--

"Well Who's the new guy? Does he even speak?" Tenten asked, "I know he was in our parenting course, but…. He didn't speak one word, it's like another SHINO but you actually know what Gaara is staring at." She said.

"Uh well, maybe he's just nervous." Hinata replied.

"I don't know but he likes to stare at people.. I hope he knows that's rude, and very freaky." Ino said.

"…Uh well…" Hinata was trying to defend him but Ino was right.

--

"SO GAARA! Where did you come from?" Naruto asked.

"… Another school" Gaara replied.

"HE SPEAKS!" Lee pointed dramatically.

"… I just choose not to." Gaara explained.

"HE SPEAKS AGAIN!" Lee pointed dramatically.. Again

"LEE shut up!" Neji whacked him over the head.

"So do you want me to show you around?" Naruto asked.

"No.." Gaara said.

"WHYY NOT!" Naruto shouted.

"Because I already have someone to show me around." He explained.

"Oh… Who?"

"Hinata." He said

"WHAT! You're going to scare the crap out of her!" Naruto shouted.

"Will you shut up! Hinata isn't a retard she's a Hyuuga and if she was that scared she would run to me for protection!" Neji said, everyone burst out laughing.

"Yeah right." Kiba said. Neji just glared at him.

--

"So, has everyone found a date yet?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah.." Sakura said, "But it's only because he looks great with the outfit I'm going to wear."

"Guys aren't accessories Sakura." Tenten replied.

"This one is." Sakura said.

"Who is it?" Tenten asked.

"Kiba.." Sakura said, everyone twitched except Ino who already knew.

"Ah well I'm going with Naruto because … Well we both got rejected." Ino explained with a pout.

"Hinata?" Tenten asked.

"Uhm… No one. I'm not even sure if I'm going.." Hinata replied.

"What! You have to go! Even if you DON'T HAVE A DATE It isn't mandatory HINATA!!" Ino shouted exaggerating certain words so certain PEOPLE could hear.

"Why are you shouting?" Tenten asked.

"I don't know back to the subject, If you can't find anyone I'll make Shikamaru go with you." Ino said.

"That's alright Ino, Besides Shikamaru wouldn't want to go in the first place, he thinks women are _troublesome_" Hinata tried to do a Shikamaru act.

They all just started to laugh except Hinata who was blushing from embarrassment.

--

"You're going with Ino?" Neji was laughing.

"Good luck" Shikamaru said.

"Well at least I have a date, Sasuke can't even get a girl." Naruto explained.

"What are you talking about the only reason Ino is going with you was because she was rejected by Sasuke." Kiba said.

"Yeah I know.." Naruto admitted. "But, Sasuke still doesn't have a date and I think it's kind of funny actually." He laughed.

"Yeah it is really." Kiba started to laugh.

"Are you just trying to get me to go with someone? It's not going to work." Sasuke said.

"No I actually just think it's funny." Naruto continued to laugh. Sasuke glared at him.

"Fine…" Sasuke went off to the girls table to ask Hinata who was the only other girl he actually KNEW her name and wasn't already going with someone.(This will be unexpected really. O.O )

"Hinata want to go with the dance with me?" Sasuke asked casually. Sakura started to get angry Ino was devastated and Tenten fell off her chair. Hinata was freaked out by Sakura's evil glare…

"Uh No thanks Sasuke…" Hinata said.

Sasuke twitched and went back to the table.

"She said no." He admitted, Naruto bursted out laughing and Kiba passed out from surprise and everyone else laughed.

"AHAHAHA Sasuke can't get a girl!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto you know it's because of the fan girls she said no Hinata isn't stupid." Shikamaru said.

"What do you mean." Kiba asked.

"I mean, Sasuke has a bunch of fan girls those being her two close friends, and also the rest of the female population. Hinata wouldn't want to betray her two friends and she wouldn't want to get attacked by anyone else. : Shikamaru explained.

"Yeah.. But it's still funny" Chouji laughed.

"Hmmm. So… Someone else go ask her and we will see if you're right Shikamaru." Neji said.

--

"Why did you say no Hinata?" Tenten asked.

"Well, I didn't want Sakura or Ino to be mad and Sasuke's fan girls scare the crap out of me." Hinata explained.

"Oh.." Tenten thought for a moment.

"You don't have to worry about us we know Sasuke would say no." Ino said.

"But, it was still very nice of you Hinata I wouldn't of done it." Sakura admitted.

--

"Hmm. Lee go ask her." Neji said.

"Why is Lee asking her?" Naruto asked.

"Because last year Lee bugged the crap out of me at last years dance." Neji explained.

Rock lee was apparently doing homework at wasn't paying attention to the whole conversation.

"Hm? What am I asking?" Rock lee was finally out of his current concetration of youthfullness of the homework ness. (That didn't make any sense did it?)

"Ask Hinata to the dance." Neji said.

"Why would I ask the you full blossom such a beautiful question?" Lee asked.

"Because Sakura already has a date." Neji explained.

"AH I shall go ask the beautiful blossom to be my date to the dance then!" And with that Lee flew off the girls table.

--

Hinata ate another rice ball before she was startled from the sudden appearance of Rock lee.

"Hello my youthful flowers!" Rock Lee greeted with his nice guy pose.

"No lee I already have a date to the dance" Sakura said..

"Ah! But I wasn't going to ask such a question to you young flower!" Rock lee explained then kneeled in front of Hinata (How dramatic ne?) "Hinata-san! Will you be my date to the dance!" Lee asked. Hinata blinked a couple of times. She looked at her friends who were displaying blank stares at the green beast.

"Uhh.. Sure?" Hinata wasn't intending on going with anyone in the first place but Lee was a good friend of hers.

"Then we shall go together on the night of the dance! My youthful blossom." Rock lee announced.

"Lee you don't have to be so dramatic." Tenten said. "It's just a dance you can be like that when prom comes around…"

"And I shall! Thank-you for your time young flowers!" And with that Rock Lee left.

--

"So what did she say?" Naruto asked.

"She said sure." Rock lee gave the nice guy pose.

Everyone bursted out laughing except Gaara and Sasuke, and Lee who was terribly confused.

--

It was the end of the day and Hinata was walking back with Neji it was the usual.

"I still can't believe you said yes to Lee and No to Sasuke." Neji said.

"It was because of Sasuke's fan girls I wouldn't want them to get mad, besides Sasuke probably only asked because Naruto bugged him about it." Hinata replied. "I would've said yes if Sakura didn't remind me with that evil glare. But, I'm really happy I'm going with Rock lee, the dance will be really amusing with him there." She said.

"Ah well… If he bugs you… Just whack him over the head."

"But, he never bugs me. I think he's funny." Hinata said.

"Ah well, you're a strange kid… But then again you did like Naruto." Neji though for a moment then went inside the Hyuuga household. "Remember Hinata we have to go to a family friends tonight."

--

"Whose house are we going to father?" Hinata asked.

"We're going to the Uchiha's for business and because I though Hanabi should get out more." Hiashi explained. While Hanabi was in the corner of the room ribbing Barbie heads off.

Hinata froze, 'THE UCHIHAS?' She thought

The A/n is really important for the future of the fanfiction I suggest you read it!

--

**WHOOPIE!**

**I decided to end this one here..**

**It wasn't that great**

**But it was getting incredibly long**

**So how's that for crack dates eh?**

**No they aren't going to be the future pairings, not everyone goes out with someone and falls in love with them!**

**PFFT**


	5. Chapter 5 A Dinner at the Uchiha's

-1**Moshi Moshi Chapter 5**

"We're going to the Uchiha's…" Her father repeated for dramatic effect.

'I heard you the first time… You didn't have to remind me..' Hinata thought. Hinata didn't mind visiting other peoples houses, but the UCHIHA'S? First of all Hinata rejected Sasuke today, and second of all Itachi was most likely going to be there to torture her in some form. Itachi wasn't perverted… But he did enjoy to watch her faint from nerves or embarrassment the last time she saw him was three years ago she was only 12.

"Neji will be coming as well." Her father finally relived her from her stress. At lead Neji would come and Hinata could surely hide from Sasuke's wrath and Itachi's…. Itachiness.

--

"HELLO!!!!!!" Mikoto (Sasuke's mothers actual name by the way) Greeted happily (Out of character I know..)

"Hello!" Hiashi greeted back. "I'm sure you've met Hinata and Hanabi before!" Why the hell were they so happy? "This is Neji! My nephew." Hiashi said.

"Come in come in!" Mikoto ushered them inside. Hinata always liked Sasuke's mom she wondered why Sasuke was so unhappy with such a wonderful family, then again there was Itachi.

"Hello Hiashi!" Fugaku greeted grinning like a mad man. Really Hinata wanted to know why they were so happy.

"Ah well lets get started with the main course shall we?" Mikoto said.

--

Hinata and Hanabi were sitting next to each other with Neji on the other side of the table they were the only ones at the table so far, and Hinata was actually kind of happy. Even though her little sister was acting like a barbarian stabbing the table with her knife. Really that girl had to get out more.

"Hellooo Hyuugas" A certain voice filled the room Hinata automatically tensed, Hanabi dropped her knife and you could only hear the soft cling of it hitting the floor. Why did he have to exaggerate the O in Hello did he think it made him special? WELL OF COURSE IT DID! He's ITACHI! DUH!

"Hn." Neji replied eyeing the man who apparently just entered the room and grabbed a seat next to the poor Hyuuga girl. No not Hanabi. Pfft. Serves you right for thinking that!

"Really you should get a new vocabulary the emo kid has already been taken by my dear little brother." Itachi commented.

"I shouldn't have to move my mouth to a low-life such as yourself." Neji countered.

"You egotistical little prick." Itachi spattered.

"You guys don't need to argue over something so pointless." Sasuke had apparently walked into the room.

"Thank-you dear brother." Itachi replied

"Besides we all know Itachi is a Homo." Sasuke continued.

"You're going to wish you never said that brother." Itachi replied. "Isn't Hinata the one who rejected you today? You shouldn't be making comments like that, Your ego should be burned, especially since Lee is the one taking her now?"

"Actually Hinata would say yes to anyone, because she doesn't care about appearances." Sasuke said.

"Are you saying the poor girl is desperate? I think not! after all you did ask her before Lee did right?" Itachi questioned.

"Hinata is right here you know stop acting like losers and be civilized." Hanabi butted in. This coming from someone who rips off Barbie dolls and then throws them at people in her spare time.

"Don't get me started on you." Neji said.

"Please let's stop, it's supposed to b-be a family dinner not a battle." Hinata sighed softly.

"You are perfectly right Hinata." Itachi replied.

--

"So Itachi, what are you planning to do afterwards?" Hiashi was thinking about after university but apparently Itachi thought otherwise

"I'm going to take the Hyuuga's on a little trip." Itachi said.

"Hm?" Hiashi was slightly confused

"Since you need to speak about business with my father I thought it would be convenient to take them all out for…. A joy ride." Itachi paused to make it sound OH SO DRAMATIC!

"That sounds wonderful Itachi!" Mikoto replied.

"Yes what a splendid idea!" Fugaku joined in.

"Ah so it's settled." Hiashi said. "So what are you planning to do after university?" Hiashi asked in a more serious tone.

--

"Okay well let's get going." Itachi said pushing Hinata Neji and Sasuke out the door.

Hanabi was fallowing holding a cat in her hands.

"No squirts allowed," Itachi pushed the young Hyuuga girl by her forehead back into the house and shut the door.

"It's okay fluffy many people don't like me too, but next time I won't stay with you." Hanabi said then walked off with the cat.

--

"Where are you taking me and my cousin?" Neji asked. "I demand to know!"

"We're just going to see a few of my friends hush hush!" Itachi replied.

"Besides I know a few people who would love to meet Hinata!" Itachi siad happily.

"What do you do write stories about her in your diary and talk about her all the time with your friends?" Sasuke muttered.

"Actually yes… But not all the time, Kisame has a thing for manly women." Itachi explained.

"Gross." Sasuke wished he never brought up the subject.

--

They had finally arrived they were at the door of..

"Exactly where are we?" Neji questioned… Again

"I said we're at a friends house, his name is Zetsu… Actually we're at his mothers house, Actually we're just going in his basement, because that's where Zetsu resides. " Itachi explained.

"Hn" Sasuke wanted to say something, why was Hinata so quiet? Apparently Hinata actually wanted to meet Itachi's friends and so far Itachi hasn't done anything to her… Maybe he was out of his hormonal stage or maybe it was because of Neji, either way Hinata wasn't actually dieing of embarrassment…. Yet.

--

"Hello Itachi!" Kisame waved, "I never knew you were going to bring entertainment. I only have 5 bucks how much will that get me?" He was referring to the long haired Hyuuga.

"Hmm, I want that one then." Zetsu pointed at Sasuke.

"Since when were you gay?" Sasori asked.

"Since my mother made me… Actually she's my father too. I'm Asexual I can reproduce by myself." Zetsu explained.

"Ew." Kisame said.

"These aren't entertainment. These are guests.. This is my brother." Itachi shoved Sasuke, "You already knew him anyways…"

"Who are they?" Sasori pointed to the two Hyuuga's

"They're Hyuugas Duh." Itachi said,

"I already knew that" He glared.

"Oooh! That one is so cute!" Deidara immediately jumped up and glomped poor Hinata who wasn't the slightest bit ready for this attention. He caressed her cheek, "Ooh So soft can I keep her?" Deidara asked.

"No you can NOT!" Neji was getting pissed off and pulled his cousin from the death grip the weird blonde was giving Hinata. "Hinata is the heiress to the Hyuuga company you cannot treat her like such a toy."

"Tell me something I don't know…" Itachi muttered.

"I think she's absolutely adorable." Deidara replied and grabbed her back hiding her under his cloak, (Yeah they think they're oh soo cool with their cloaks of doom . Just go with me..)

Hinata was dazed, she was being passed around like a prize doll, apparently her shy innocent nature was extremely adorable to the blonde and he wouldn't let her go, and the fact she was stuck in the dark. At least it was warm Zetsu's basement was extremely cold to keep Zetsu in his freshness…

"Ah shut up and drink this!" Zetsu said and threw Neji some Sake. Neji was extremely stressed out, Deidara was spending his time cuddling his poor cousin to death who had apparently fainted from being so close to a male, Sasuke had passed out from Kisame giving him a glass of Sake because he gave him anchovies to eat and apparently Sasuke didn't like to eat fish.

Now Neji was drunk and Hinata had finally awoken…

"You're so adorable! What's your name?" Apparently Deidara wasn't paying attention. Or maybe he wanted to hear her voice, who doesn't? It's just so CUTE!

"Uhh." Hinata was relived she had finally gotten out of the death grip, "Its Hinata." She said softly.

"Oooh! HOW CUTE!" He gave her a noogie, yes Deidara was a sucker for shy girls like Hinata.

--

"So now that we all introduced ourselves now what?" Itachi asked.

"There are plenty of things to do. I vote strip poker!" Kisame shouted

"YES!" Deidara screamed. "Hinata-hime has to play!" He yelled.

--

And hour later, Hinata was either extremely lucky, or she was cheating, she hadn't lost a single iteam of clothing. Meanwhile Itachi was down to his pants, Sasuke had no pants, Deidara was almost nude (Determined little sucker . ) Sasori and pants as well as a shirt but lost his cloak. Zetsu couldn't play because he was in hibernation (( . )) Neji was passed out drunk, he didn't know it was sake. And Kisame already lost the game so he went home.

"This sucks, the whole reason we played was to see Hinata without a sweater on." Itachi mumbled to Sasori who was beside him.

Hinata was playing around with her cards when she was younger she always played poker with her father and his friends because she had nothing else to do, and eventually Hinata gained quite a poker face. Plus her innocent nature was just plain awesome.

--

"Hmm." Deidara was thinking. "HA! I win! HINATA TAKE OFF YOUR SWEATER!" He said.

"Uh, I beat you." Hinata said pointing at her royal flush she had gotten for the third time in the game.

"WHAT!" Deidara was runing around in his boxers. "I am not removing these, it is going to taint the mind of Hinata-hime." He explained.

"Pfft, You have nothing anyways." Itachi said..

Hinata was blushing, she already couldn't look at anyone in the eye without fainting and Neji was still passed out.

"Hmm, We should be getting home Itachi." Sasuke said noticing Hinata's discomfort. "Besides we have school tomorrow something you don't have right now."

"I'm still in high school." Deidara replied.

"Whatever." Sasuke said pulling Hinata and grabbing Neji from the couch.

--

"They are nice people j-just a little uhh.."

"Perverted?"

"No"

"Idiotic?"

"Noo.."

"Insane?"

"Maybe a little bit. But I did enjoy the stay there." Hinata said.

"Hn." Sasuke replied, "That's because you don't live with him and you don't see them at least once a week… And because you are a girl." He sighed.

"Oh." Hinata said..

"They aren't so bad they do know manners and such but they act a little weird when they are all together. Deidara is actually hmmm a mix between Naruto and Shikamaru when in certain moods." Sasuke explained Hinata nodded. "Sasori is actually quiet and respectful when he isn't drunk. And Neji can walk when he doesn't pass out." Sasuke said Hinata giggled softly.

"I'll carry him if you can't handle it." She replied.

"Hn." Sasuke shifted the Hyuuga on his back once again. "The fact that he's drooling doesn't help either." He mumbled.

"Yes Neji-niisan tends to do that when he sleeps." Hinata replied a soft smile on her face. "Don't worry it won't ruin your 'Oh-So-LOVLEY hair SASUKE-KUN!'" Hinata mocked his fan girls.

He smirked surprisingly Hinata did a stupid imitation of being a fan girl… But then again she hasn't had much practice being a rampaging boar.

"How did you learn to play poker so well?" He asked.

Hinata pulled out some cards in her sleeve. Turns out Hinata isn't THAT innocent after all. He smirked.

"You're full of surprises." He mumbled.

"How so?" She asked.

"First there was liking Naruto." He started she blushed at the mention, "Then there was rejecting me and saying yes to Lee…" he paused. "And then their's the fact you cheated during poker. Really… You aren't like others." Sasuke explained.

(I never knew this would end up being a sasuhina moment.)

"Hinata… Let's go home. What happened to Neji?" They arrived at the Uchiha's house.

"Oh… He slipped and fell" Hinata replied.

"Oh well lets get going.

--

So Hinata can lie as well? Sasuke smirked.

--

**WHOOPIE!**

**5th chapter COMPLETE!**

**MOSHI MOSHI!**

**Woot!**

**I hope you guys liked it. I wasn't planning one bit on making a SASUHINA moment but since I adore the pairing… Why not? Neji was passed out anyways and Itachi didn't want to take them home… It doesn't mean Hinata would end up with them though…. . R&R please?**


	6. Chapter 6 Partners

-1**Moshi Moshi Chapter 6**

At school….

Hinata sighed softly she was in the parenting course right now Gaara was still staring at her Lee was over excited about something and Ino kept passing her pointless notes. Thy were going to learn their partners today and Hinata didn't really want to be paired with someone who would yell at her or treat her like an idiot or someone who stares at her constantly.

"Okay so the partners today… Hmmm I went over this with Tsunade and we put some deep thought into this." Jiraiya said.

"Okay so the first partners are Kiba and Naruto… You two are both loud and have positive attitudes, you'll work well with each other and I don't want you two to be the cause of others failing the course, the UKE of this group will be Naruto…" Jiraiya explained.

"WHAT!" Naruto yelled.

"Shhh, it means that you get to have this weighted stomach on!" Jiraiya through a heavy waist band thing at Naruto (Ya know so they can all experience what its like to be pregnant.)

"SWEET!" Naruto said and put on the waist band.

"Okay the next pair is Tenten and Chouji." Jiraiya said (Hahaha! You weren't expecting that!) "I really thought this one over, Tenten is energetic and she isn't afraid of pushing people and she will probably get Chouji to do anything, Chouji is caring and such and will be of great help." He explained.

"That's good enough then.." Tenten said and got a waist band thrown at her.

"Hmmm Ino and Sakura." Jiraiya said.

"WHAT!"

"Yeah I don't exactly know how we got a girl on girl thing going on but Tsunade said that you would beat any guy on your team, you'd end up killing each other if one of you got Sasuke and you two if you get past your difference which aren't that many you'd make a great team. So who wants the tummy?" He asked, actually no one wanted to tummy so he ended up throwing it at Ino.

"Okay so the next two, Neji and Rock Lee." Jiraiya announced

"Oh you have to be kidding me!" Neji slapped his face.

"I'll BE THE WOMEN!" Rock lee jumped in the air and grabbed the waist band.

"Okay you two though Neji does get irritated by him, you have a strong relationship, though it doesn't seem like it Neji Rock Lee will always listen to you when it comes to completing a similar goal." He explained.

"Okay Shino and Gaara." The two mentioned were completely silent. "You two are both silent all the time and Gaara I didn't want you to be with Hinata considering you stare at her constantly." Naruto pissed himself laughing.

"Hn." Gaara replied.

He got a waist band thrown at him.

"So whose left?" Jiraiya asked, Hinata raised her hand and So did Sasuke. "Ah well.. Then you two are the last ones. Coming from such powerful families I thought it would be great for you two to be together. Plus wouldn't it be fun visiting each others houses?" He said and threw Hinata a waist band. "And the fact no fan girl would kill you Hinata you have no enemy." He explained.

Hinata was still in shock from the mention of other houses, Itachi was at that house and she surely didn't want to go there.

--

"Well you better get those things on… Or you fail." Naruto groaned putting the waist band on while everyone else thought it was pretty neat Rock lee was going nuts with joy . .

((Ha-ha nuts with joy))

"Hmm." Hinata was putting on the waist band it was pretty heavy but fit underneath her cloths and it looked like she wasn't wearing a thing.

"How are we supposed to try out for sport teams if we wear these things?" Tenten argued.

"You can take them off then, but if anyone catches you with them off you fail… For cheating." Jiraiya said then laughed.

--

"Arug.. My ankles hurt already." Ino complained.

"Heh." Sakura was especially happy she didn't have to suffer like the other girls.

"It's not that bad Ino." Hinata said, "If you keep thinking about it the pain will just get worse besides he said we don't have to participate in gym." She explained.

"Yeah well I want to go into gym today." Ino said, "For once."

"Heh…" Tenten was eating like a maniac…

"Well we get the babies on Monday remember?" Sakura said. "And that's when you hand in the tummies.. Well whatever you're wearing."

"It's supposed to show us what it's like to be pregnant. You're the man so Jiraiya-sensei probably thinks you're a lesbian." Ino laughed.

"I am no lesbian I'm far from it. I am in love with Sasuke." Sakura replied.

"Sasuke is pretty girly." Tenten commented.

--

"Hn." Sasuke was slightly irritated everyone was complaining about their partners in some way or another.

"He could've at least made Sakura and Ino be with someone of the male population." Neji complained.

"I wouldn't say such a thing like that Neji, those two are much worse then Lee because they will hurt you." Naruto said, "Though I would've of liked to see Sakura's abilities as my future wife." He chuckled while dozing off.

"Whatever…" Neji replied.

"Well Shino and Gaara will probably kill the baby." Kiba smirked.

"My baby shall be springing with youthfulness and I'll teach it how to walk!" Rock Lee exclaimed.

"Lee.. Their dolls…" Neji whacked him over the head.

--

"Ah well at least the dance will be fun… But I have to wear a stupid weight the whole time…" Tenten said poking the waist band on her tummy.

"I think it's going to be fun." Hinata giggled.

"Let's hope Kiba and Naruto don't touch the punch again… Poor Neji had a major head ache the next day.." Tenten was recalling last years dance.

"Hmm. You remember next week is the tryouts for the cheerleading team correct?" Ino said.

"What's your point?" Tenten replied.

"Lets ALL JO-"

"No." Tenten said quickly.

"But It will b-"

"No."

"Why not!?"

"No."

"….I don't think it would be that bad Tenten… It wouldn't interfere with the soccer team, because football is on different days." Hinata explained.

"No.."

"What if we convinced some of the boys?" Ino suggested.

"I'm in!" Tenten said trying to picture Neji with pompoms.

"ALRIGHT!" Sakura yelled.

--

"Any team sports?" Naruto asked finally out of his day dream.

"I was thinking about foot ball but no one in this grade ever makes it… Lee will because of his speed." Neji said.

"I think you would make a great cheerleader Neji." Kiba suggested.

"How so?" Was Neji actually INTERESTED?

"Well, you don't have much of a manly figure, but you could make a great lifter. The cheerleading squad really needs males to lift…" Kiba explained..

"How do you know this?"

"I was the one organizing all the teams with Shikamaru last year because it paid good money." Kiba replied.

"Heh.. Yeah right you were probably on the squad." Naruto laughed.

"Actually a lifter requires a lot of strength and you have to have good endurance, you may think cheerleaders are gay but really they require as much strength as any sport or even more." Kiba explained.

"Plus you can see up girls skirts." Neji grinned.

"I always knew you were a pervert." Sasuke muttered.

--

**OOKAY!**

**Finally I finished chapter… 6?**

**Oh yeah I'm at chapter 6 already**

**Okay This chapter isn't very good I rushed it, although I havn't updated in such a looong time you can blame it on my school**

…

**So yeah I hope you're happy for the random partners…**

** . **

**Originally I was going to put Hinata with Gaara, but then I'm like what the heck! Yeeeah… So please review!!!!!!!! I'm dying for some encouragement it usually makes me write a whole bunch faster!**


	7. Chapter 7 What to do next

-1**Moshi Moshi Chapter 7..**

"So… You're going to join?" Kiba asked.

"Well yeah.. I need to work on muscle building.." Neji smirked evilly.

"Yeah he's a pervert." Naruto mumbled.

"I'm joining." Gaara stated monotonously.(Wow so many OOO's..)

"What?!" Naruto was incredibly confused.

"He said he's joining… Which is great!" Tenten was over at the table with Hinata behind her. "We're joining too!"

"GREAT!" Neji laughed. (O.o)

"Ooh! Hinata-chan is joining the cheerleading team? HOW YOUTHFUL! I shall be there to catch you when you fly into the youthful air with all your youthfulness!" Can anyone guess who it is? IT WAS SHINO WHO SHOUTED ALL THOSE THINGS! Just kidding it was Lee.

"I thought you were going on the football team Lee." Kiba eyed him.

"Not when such a youthful blossom is cheering on the souls that proclaim joy in such a fearful sport! I shall not let my date fall from such heights!" Rock Lee was certainly getting into this.

"It's okay Lee-san. I'm sure I won't b-be thrown into the air." Hinata explained blushing from Rock lee's vow. At that moment Lee grabbed her hand and kneeled before her.

"Such a beauty as yourself should enjoy the joy of flight, and sore and cheer among other teens and because of your youthful body I'm sure you are perfect for experiencing such a thing!" He explained.

"He means you're light you'd be easy to catch and throw into the air." Neji explained. Hinata blushed again.

"Lee-san I'm not sure I would make the team a-anyways." She said.

"It is impossible they would reject such a great cheerleader such as yourself Hinata-chan!" He said giving thumbs up, "For I shall be there to join with you!"

--

So this was how most of them went to join the cheerleading squad. Sasuke was too cool to join and Shino didn't bother with it… Because he's Shino.

"I can't believe you guys are really joining I wonder if we will actually make the squad." Kiba was running around like a hyper school girl.

"Why are you so excited? We are all going to be dubbed gays.." Naruto replied. "I'm only doing it because I lost a bet with Sasuke… It's highly unlikely that I'll actually get in." He explained sighing from the laughs he was getting from the other members of the High school (Which still doesn't have a name…)

--

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! A large screeching noise from the whistle pierced through everyone's ears. Hinata was wincing while everyone else moaned except Gaara who hadn't moved.

"This is the Cheerleading squad tryouts… There isn't that many of you so it's highly likely that MOST and I repeat MOST of you will make it. Don't come whining to me that you didn't make the squad because that girl ruined your outfit. I could care less. This squad is going to be tough! AND IT IS GOING TO HAVE THE BEST!" It was surprising that Anko was the coach… Or whatever she was…

--

15 minutes later they were doing laps around the field a long with the football team. Rock lee of course was in first fallowed by many of the others. Hinata was somewhere around the front. Lee kept waiting for her for some reason.

A few moments he was beside her again.

"Lee-san don't ruin your time for my cause, I think you should try your best." Hinata said puffing, she had already done five laps and was tired maybe she shouldn't of tried so hard in gym class that day.

"Ah Hinata-chan your words are true and full of concern! I thank-you and I shall try my best!" He gave her the usual thumbs up the sped off and ended up lapping everyone else before the end.

Everyone was panting and puffing at the end, Naruto had collapsed on the floor Sakura and Ino were sprawled out on the benches, Hinata was crouching and drinking water every so moments, and Gaara was leaning against a wall. He didn't feel like acting tired.

--

"OKAY! Now the hard stuff begins for the men who think they can hold these sticks up!" Anko yelled whacking Sakura on the back while laughing a bit obnoxiously. "And for the women.. I hope you are ready to balance on someone's arm…" Anko smirked.

Hinata gulped, she was slightly nervous and was wondering why Neji was giggling like a mad man in a corner. Although she was the only one who knew Neji was a pervy idiot sometimes… But no one was wearing a skirt. Sakura was wearing a skort (Skirt with shorts underneath.)… Ino was wearing shorts, and Tenten was wearing Shorts. So what was wrong with him?

Poor Hinata didn't realise she was wearing a skirt…

--

"Okay….Naruto Uzumaki.." Anko said, then looked up. Naruto grinned and lifted… Sakura considering he was the only male who would pick her up because they knew if they dropped her, they would be dead. They started out fine until Naruto began to get cocky and they both fell down onto a mat.

"NARUTO!!" Sakura yelled and punched him into a wall.

"Hmm… Gaara?" Anko said.

"Hm.." Gaara didn't say anything and didn't do anything.

"Well… Lift someone.." Anko demanded, getting irritated. Gaara just lifted the closets person to him… Which happened to be Neji..

"I am not female you idiot."

"You feel like one.." He said and put him back down.

"Very good…. Can… Lift males…" Anko was mumbling the last parts. While writing something on the piece of paper. "Okay! Rock lee!" She grinned.

Rock lee sprung into the air and flew Hinata up and she did a strange flip thing before coming back down and he caught her.

"That wasn't a lift but very well done.. And great rotation Hinata!" Anko said then continued on. Meanwhile Hinata was dizzy and was clinging to the ground still not realising what exactly happened.

--

It was finally the end of the day and Neji was walking with Hinata home. It was quiet and Neji was still grinning, for reasons no one knew.

"I think we did a great job Hinata." Neji smirked.

"Yes, Gaara-san must be strong to lift you Neji-Niisan." Hinata giggled softly recalling the event. Neji was twitching.

Then the sound of more foot steps came from behind them. "Hey Hyuugas." A familiar voice said wrapping his arms around both of them.

"Uchiha-san" Hinata said softly.

"Hina-chan!" A blonde yelled latching onto his 'doll'.

"Go away Uchiha, We're tired and need to see Hiashi." Neji said pulling off Itachi's arm like it was a disease.

"Awww.. Did the Hyuuga have a bad day at Cheerleading?" Itachi mocked. Neji flinched.

"Actually, Neji-niisan d-did very well." She said pulling out of Deidara's evil clutches.

Itachi smirked, "Hmm, Didn't Sasuke tell you I was in the Cheerleading team?" He asked.

"No… He didn't and I think no one would care so that was the reason it wasn't mentioned by him." Neji glared, and pulled his cousin away from them both.

"Why so touchy Hyuuga?" Itachi questioned.

"Why so pushy Uchiha?" Neji replied.

Before anything else could happen, Hinata butted in. "Sorry about this, although it has been very nice seeing you two again, we do have to get home." Hinata explained nicely while bowing.

"Isn't she just adorable!" Deidara squealed in the background.

"I see, We'll see you later, tomorrow at the dance remember." Itachi winked at the both then headed off.

"That prick." Neji muttered then walked off Hinata fallowing behind quickly.

--

Hinata was laying on her bed on her soft white sheets and the wind was softly blowing through her opened window. She gave a soft sigh the weighted down tummy was getting very tiring considering all the work she did today. Her head was spinning from the throw Rock lee gave her and the attempt Kiba tried to give her. Hinata actually wanted to be apart of the Squad, it wasn't like her to actually wear skirts or dance around with pompoms, but maybe it would help her with her confidence and trust in other people.

She thought it would be great if she could come out with a sentence without avoiding eye contact with someone or blushing from making a mistake or stuttering. Then people could really think and know that she is a very strong person…

Enough with the deep emotional stuff Hinata was getting tired, and she had a headache from her sister banging on the door demanding for a bra because Hanabi thought she had grown some.. You know..

BOOBS…

"I SWEAR! MY CHEST IS ¼ BIGGER!" Hanabi yelled.

"You're not ready for a bra Hanabi… Besides you might of just been holding your breathe!" Hinata replied slightly irritated it had been a long day and she was running around with a fake baby attached to her waist.

--

On the other side of the door…

"Hanabi… You haven't developed such things yet so go to bed. "Neji said walking past.

"How would you know!" She yelled back.

"Besides you wouldn't fit into the size bras Hinata wears." Neji explained.

"What do you do check!" Hanabi yelled then ran into her room in a huff.

"Why yes, yes I do.." He whispered and went into his room…

00000000000000000000000000000000

**YAY!**

**Another chapter C'EST FINI!**

**It's been a while but I've had work and school and cracked ribs to deal with..**

** . **

**I hope that people will enjoy this chapter…**

**And Neji acting pervy towards his cousin? **

**It's because he's just pervy not that he likes her or anything…**

**Hinata would probably be the only one not to notice…**

**And besides it will end soon**

**It makes the chapter more random anyways..**

**R&R**


	8. Chapter 8 The Dance

-1**Moshi Moshi **

**Chapter 8**

It was Friday, and it was finally the day of the dance. Ino had called Hinata early in the morning and squealed because she was so excited.

She never understood why girls got so excited over dances, Tenten even got all giddy and happy, it was really amazing sight to see.

Always

Hinata was already up an hour before she was supposed to so she thought she might as well prepare for the night ahead of her. She forgot to buy a new dress so she had to look through all the ones she already had. And being a Hyuuga you tend to have many.

Since she was going with Rock Lee, and he would most likely wear something green Hinata decided she should match, and she did always love the colour green. As much as people thought lavender or purple was, she actually liked the energetic colours of Green and Orange. But we'll just keep that a secret.

"Hinata?"

"Yes?"

"We should get going for school" It was Neji.

"Oh!" She was spending so much time on choosing a dress she didn't realise the time. "Ah! I just need to get dressed!"

She heard a pause for a moment.

"Want help?" And then she heard a snicker.

--

Hinata reminded herself that Sasuke's older brother was also going to be there, accept she didn't really know how Itachi…. AND all his friends were going to sneak in. Its not like they'd do anything.. .Right? …. Right?!

"HINATA!!" Sakura managed to yell over all the squealing girls at school.

"Sakura-chan, Good morning." Hinata greeted.

"ITS TODAYYYY" Sakura managed to dance around.

"Where is everyone else?"

"They skipped school today to get ready, Tenten wanted her hair done in the traditional Chinese style… And that apparently takes forever."

"Oh.." Hinata replied.

--

School was boring since the whole day they had watched movies due to the absences of the obsessive compulsive people… And there were a lot of them, in fact Sasuke wasn't even at school.

--

When Hinata had finally arrived home she went up to her room to get ready. She needed to have a shower since it was hot out and she practically ran home… With 50 pounds dragging her down from the waist band.

Taking the shower and blow drying her boyishly cut hair which only seem to take 3 minutes, she came out of the shower and ran to her room with her dress hung up.

Hinata wondered why she never really wore the dress that much before the design was simple and it was a soft pale green in colour. And had a long silky bolder green bow on the back.

At least it was a dress that would make her hot, it seemed flowy and easy to wear too. Thank the lord for the simple people Hyuugas were.

--

It wasn't long until Hinata heard her cousin knock on the door.

"Need any help getting that dress on?" He asked. Hinata would have to question him about his pervyness… It was those hormones. Poor Neji.

"Uh.. No" She replied already in the dress just putting small hair clips that were green with small little leafs on them that were hardly noticeable.

"Better get down here quick Lee is on his way." Neji scoffed and walked away from the door. .. Thank god.

--

A few more minutes and Hinata was downstairs, Tenten had arrived and was in a typical Chinese dress that was ruby red it looked great on her, and she had her hair… In buns.

All that work and her hair was almost the same, but the buns were braided…

(hehe Buns)

KNOCK KNOCK!

It was Lee, and he arrived in a green spandex tux.. Thing.

Hinata giggled when he arrived at the door, he was so dramatic.

"Hinata-Hime! You look like a beautiful flower blossom of youth I am greatly honoured I will be able to escort you to this fantastic event! Take my arm please as we go on to an adventure of YOUTHFUL PASSION!" Rock Lee held out his arm and lead the way. Hinata was smiling and blushing from the slight embarrassment.

Hiashi however was sighing from the living room, even though he knew Rock lee he would never get used to his antics.

--

Hinata's group were one of the first to arrive at the dance, there was a few that she didn't know that were already there and people were also setting up the drink table. But it wasn't long before some of her friends arrived.

They had decided to wait for everyone outside until they were all there, they were waiting for Ino and Naruto and Sasuke. When Finally Ino and Naruto arrived (With there arguing…) they decided to go in.

--

As much as Hinata was embarrassed to dance Rock lee made her extremely comfortable since he seemed to know exactly how to shoot confidence into her. And she really enjoyed dancing. Her friends were dancing around her too and no one she knew that she would get embarrassed by was close by. Besides Rock Lee was doing to worm.

Taking a break herself Hinata had went over to the punch table to take a drink. Kiba and Naruto hadn't spiked it… yet so she knew it was safe for now.

"Hey" Said a familiar voice.

"Sasuke-san?" Hinata looked up. She couldn't help but be surprised, Sasuke happened to look very good in his outfit. It wasn't a standard tux like every other boy it was a dress shirt that had the few buttons unbuttoned at the top and he was wearing all black, he seemed like the mysterious dude that lurks in the corners at dances… But that's what he was doing anyways.

"Hmm.. You aren't dancing" He commented.

"I was… You were late." She replied.

"Fashionably late." He corrected.

"But you aren't even wearing anything special." She said.

"I still look hot. I'm the hottest guy here." He smirked.

"…" She didn't know how to reply since she almost agreed with it.

"Hn."

And so the conversation was over. And then slow music came on, and the awkwardness of them being the only two there bothered the crap out of her, so she played with her cup trying to spring up a conversation.

"Hinata-hime!" Rock lee chimed in and held out his hand "Are you refreshed enough for a slow dance?" He asked her. Hinata couldn't help but smile softly and then take his hand and fallow him to the dance floor. But she couldn't help but take a swift glance back, but Sasuke wasn't there.

The slow dance was quiet and Rock lee held her very comfortably and it was too tight like her cousin did at a family banquet or as rough as her dance teacher or as powerful as her father trying to teach her for the banquet. Rock Lee was so sweet she would have to thank him later. Well that was until the end of the song and he dipped her and he slipped and hurt his leg. He had to leave the dance.

"I will make this up to you my sweet FLOWER" Was his final words as Shino helped him home.

"OKAY Now time to get this party started with some DANCING." said the DJ

There was howling and screaming and Hinata felt embarrassed as the loud techno music came on and girls and boys started grind each other like crazy.

Hinata never knew people could get so close. She couldn't help but blush at Sakura's closeness to Kiba. Her eyes were almost popping out at the embarrassment.

Since Hinata hadn't gone to many dances she never really knew people danced like that. In fact she thought everyone just wiggled their body around. But it turns out that they do more then wiggle…

And after all these thoughts she didn't notice the looming presence behind her.

"DO want to dance like that" They whispered in her ear she shrieked.

"Uhh." She didn't know how to reply.

"Oh my She's SO CUTE! I just want to take her on the dance floor NOW" Deidara buzzed in.

Hinata turned and came face to face with Sasori Deidara and Itachi. SO they managed to sneak in.

"Uhm." She didn't know what to say.

"Ohh Hina-chan! We'll take you to the dance floor and show you how to Move like that!" Deidara grabbed her hands and pulled her. Itachi and Sasori smirked fallowing them to the dance floor.

Hinata was blushing furiously how did she get into this mess. Deidara was now in the middle of the crowd with her and the others were behind her. Deidara stuck his toung out at her before he turned her around and grabbed her hips.

And it wasn't long until they both were moving erotically to the tunes. Though Deidara's hands were guiding her and she was extremely uncomfortable with the closeness although they weren't even touching…. Yet.

Itachi was in front of her getting closer and doing his own manly moves and Deidara was getting possessive and pulled her closer. And now Hinata could feel his abs against her back. And She couldn't help but gulp her heart was pounding from all the blood rushing to her head. And it wasn't long before she was stuck between them both feeling Itachi's chest with her hands from the closeness, and Deidara's back from him being so close.

Deidara's still haven't left her hips. And he Seemed to move her wherever he wanted. And FINALLY when the song was over he let go and pulled her in for a warm embrace. She was so embarrassed but it wasn't over yet. Itachi grabbed her and pulled her closer then that of Deidara and the next song had started. Itachi was doing to same thing except, she was facing him. And Deidara was still behind her, and with all the blood rushing to her head from Itachi and Deidara sandwiching her. …

She fainted.

A/N

LOL

I haven't updated for a year

:P

Well for those who have been loyal to me SURPRISE

Im back

Im not sure Im going to actually start writing ..

Depends on the reviews.

I just read this story again and was like

OMG UPDATE

And then I relised Oh Yeah its mine.


End file.
